


Commentary

by Shinigamibutter



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Gift Fic, Hints of myungjin, Junk, M/M, Not to be taken seriously, attempts at humor, binu - Freeform, probably out of character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 10:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15410583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: Moonbin has taken note of the comments Eunwoo is always reading on their V-lives. And now he's finally gotten the courage to ask about it.





	Commentary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [marojehca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marojehca/gifts).



> Well I wrote this for @Jeroot because she's feeling down. It's no masterpiece and I don't ship this so the nuances are probably off and they're likely out of character. But I hope you like it anyway.

The knock on the door had startled Eunwoo out of the trance he’d come under working on his script. They didn’t have long to perfect it before they would be leaving for Japan again. But company was always welcome, even more so when it was Moonbin. Though, at least to himself, he was willing to admit that it was weird for Moonbin to knock instead of just barging in after sharing a room for so long previously. 

The tentative but easily heard ‘are you busy?’ he answered with an easy, much louder ‘come in’ that put a smile on his face. A smile that threatened to fall with how serious Moonbin’s face was at the moment. It carried a sense of foreboding that had the hairs on the back of his neck standing up. It wasn’t often that their puppycat looked this conflicted.

The last time had been when he’d asked about Mj’s not so secret infatuation with their leader’s thighs. As their puppycat equally wanted to know and did not want to know if the two were a thing. Though Eunwoo hadn’t actually been able to answer that one. But if the question was what he thought it was, he was going to blame Jinjin this time. And maybe then the thing with Mj and Jinjin would actually happen and they could all stop wondering about it. 

“Can we talk?” The question was asked with a weird body movement that told Eunwoo his best friend wasn't quite as comfortable as he wanted to be with asking. Eunwoo found himself nodding anyway and putting down the script he’d been working on, motioning for the other to sit. They might as well be seated if the air was going to be this uncomfortable. 

“Sure. What’s on your mind?” Eunwoo tried to sound a lot less guilty than he felt. Reminding himself that he’d already resolved that he’d lie about who had used Moonbin’s account to look at all the gay porn. As there wasn’t much else that could make Moonbin this uncomfortable. 

“I uh…” Moonbin’s cheeks were tinting pink and Eunwoo had to bite the inside of his cheek to fight back how cute he found it. It wasn’t going to help him any to be slightly turned on when shit hit the fan over gay porn after all. He wasn’t about to incriminate himself though so, he waited patiently. “I noticed that on our V-lives recently you’ve only been reading the sweet or nice comments about me…”

Eunwoo blinked rapidly still listening to what Moonbin was saying, but having a hard time trying to focus while recalling the comments. They were all facts, so of course they caught his attention. His best friend was everything Aroha said and more. Forcefully he removed the image of Moonbin, strutting around the dorm in only sleep pants or boxers, looking sleepy from his mind. This was not the time.

“I was wondering why?” Moonbin finished and Eunwoo realized he didn’t have an answer. This wasn’t the question he’d thought he’d be getting. Nor was it one he’d ever expected. Wasn’t it normal for them to read nice comments to each other? Jinjin did it. He did it quite a bit for all of them especially focusing on Mj, since they all knew the eldest worried the most about, well a lot of things secretly. 

Then again Eunwoo knew that his feelings and Jinjin’s probably weren’t the same either. Except the fact it was debatable when related to their eldest member. He just thought his feelings were a lot less obvious. By the miles and miles of difference in how he treated Moonbin like an actual best friend, and not just as someone one right question away from scoring. Still it must have been too similar or else the question never would have come up.

Faltering wasn’t helping his case though so he delved into the growing silence with a cough, one that Moonbin saw right through. Which had his cheeks even pinker. Probably thinking he just shouldn’t have asked. And at this point Eunwoo wasn’t sure if it was better he had or not. There wasn’t much he could do to deny that he was instantly attracted to comments about Moonbin because they said his inner thoughts. 

So he countered with a question of his own. “Does it bother you?” The way Moonbin’s ears turned red at having the question turned around on him, had Eunwoo wishing they were talking about the porn instead. It would be much, much easier to lie about in the case lying was required. Because if Moonbin said yes he’d have to pretend that it didn’t hurt. And even if he said no, it might not mean anything either. 

“It doesn’t bother me.” Moonbin’s reply was quick, too quick for the shade of red he’d become. But Eunwoo was finally able to see his eyes when he looked up and they were wide. Scared, but not really. Maybe more nervous, as he adopted Jinjin’s bad habit of licking his lips. “I just wanted to know...if it meant something else?” His voice had grown quieter the further along in his question he got. Which only served to put red on Euwnoo’s cheeks this time.

It was hard to stop his brain from racing a mile a minute at that thought. Was his best friend implying that he too had feelings that weren’t quite as platonic as they acted? Could it even be possible that somewhere down the line they hadn’t been faking skinship on both parts? He swallowed hard on those thoughts, capping them. Moonbin was here, he was asking and this time the risk was worth taking. 

“And if it did?” Eunwoo was surprised his voice didn’t give out, even just a little. Looking at Moonbin on his bed, red in the face, like that was not good for his health if this didn’t mean anything. But he wasn’t sure he wanted it to mean anything either. If it did mean something, if it was because Moonbin’s feelings weren’t as far from his own as he thought, he wasn’t sure what the next step would be.

“I suppose it depends on what it means.” Moonbin’s answer was a sigh, and Eunwoo knew it meant he was tried of circling the subject and just wanted an answer. He’d worked up the courage to ask for one to begin with and now here Eunwoo was making it even more difficult. Which almost made Eunwoo feel bad, but not quite, of the two of them Moonbin knew he had more patience. It was how he dealt with all of his busy schedules and still managed to not murder Mj. 

“This isn’t an easy question to answer.” Eunwoo finally settled on a sort of truth, his cheeks coloring as he spoke and his eyes averting from Moonbin’s. Thinking it might be easier to reveal his true thoughts like this, even if he wasn’t going to be completely honest. He still took a deep breath to pull out an answer that was half truthful. But before he could open his mouth to finish Moonbin was beating him to the punch.

“You could just say you like me and get it over with.” Eunwoo felt completely justified in letting his jaw fall slack. No one knew that he liked Moonbin, well no one was supposed to know that he liked Moonbin anyway. Shipping Aroha and fanservice aside, no one knew he liked Moonbin more than he did on camera. But the shock of being flat out told he did made his hands ball into fists and the red on his cheeks to darken. 

Of course Moonbin also knew that he’d rather be told that he liked someone than to confess. It was easier to deny them that way with the sheer number of confessions he received based on his face alone. From those that didn’t look past how pretty he looked long enough to see who he was. Moonbin wasn’t, had never been one of those types. Even if he sounded like them every time beauty was brought up.

It wasn’t something he could deny this time. He did like Moonbin, a lot more than he meant to like Moonbin. But there was no comeback he could clap back at him either to defend his like as something it wasn’t. He was a lot more honest about his feelings when caught than he was about who was using whose account for what. So he was honest. “I do like you.” He wasn’t sure where his confidence was coming from but he looked up from his hands.

Moonbin was looking at him seriously, more seriously than he had been before. Reading his expression Eunwoo knew, and he knew the younger would see how honest he was being. Not the fake honest he gave Aroha when said he wasn’t tired, or that he showed Jinjin when asked if it was a burden. And before he knew it he was crossing the distance and looking down at Moonbin on his bed. The younger only licked his lips.

“Does it bother you that I like you?” Eunwoo wasn’t sure what he was doing or where he was going anymore. He hadn’t thought about any of this, it wasn’t like him to act without thinking, he wasn’t Mj or Sanha and prone to flowing with the moment. He was more like Rocky in the stand back and gauge the right time to move type. But that wasn’t going to get him what he wanted right now. And right now he wanted to kiss the boy he’d been crushing on for longer than he cared to remember. 

Moonbin licked his lips again and Eunwoo followed the motion with his eyes. Surprisingly it wasn’t Eunwoo that acted this time either, it was Moonbin pulling him down mashing their lips together in a kiss. A kiss that, when he really thought about it, Eunwoo knew was a long time coming. So he didn’t ask anymore questions and fell into the moment. His affections were obviously returned and there were better things to do than think.

Which he delved right into, climbing onto Moonbin’s lap and deepening the kiss by prying the younger’s mouth open with his tongue. He’d waited long enough for this, even though he’d consistently told himself he wasn’t. Everything else could come later, the consequences, the changes, figuring out what it all meant, all the jazzy things he didn’t want to do right now. Because all he really wanted to do was to melt into Moonbin and tell him all the things he’d read in comments, but this time on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> What am I even doing with my life? Crying over Astro and Monsta X. Find me on twitter.


End file.
